


Un bacio al sapore di champagne

by ImperialPair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Un bacio al sapore di champagneFandom: Yuri on icePairing: Viktor x YuuriChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: La bocca di Viktor sa di champagne e Yuuri non riesce a smettere di baciarlaOOC credo





	Un bacio al sapore di champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Un bacio al sapore di champagne  
> Fandom: Yuri on ice  
> Pairing: Viktor x Yuuri  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: La bocca di Viktor sa di champagne e Yuuri non riesce a smettere di baciarla  
> OOC credo

Perché le tue labbra dovevano essere così buone? Il sapore dello champagne era così intriso su di esse che io, pur volendo smettere non riuscivo a non assaporare quella delizia.  
Per quale ragione dovevi sempre sorseggiare quella squisitezza sapendo che effetto micidiale mi provocasse? Lo facevi di proposito perché io ti baciassi senza tregua? Volevi che io inserissi la lingua in modo che l'alcol ancora impresso sulla tua, mi facesse perdere il controllo? Sapevi che non mi sarei trattenuto, lo sapevi così tanto che tentavi di sedurmi in quel modo: sai Viktor, ci riuscivi benissimo!  
La mia mente veniva lentamente sedotta e io finivo con il circondare le mie spalle al corpo tuo per farti capire che ti volevo.  
Come ogni volta tu assecondavi le mie voglie anche perché erano le stesse che sentivi tu, lo dimostrava il rigonfiamento che i tuoi calzoni non erano in grado di mascherare.  
Ci infilavamo sotto quel futon, lo stesso dove da oltre un anno era diventato il nostro nido d'amore e li che tutto diventava più inteso, dove i nostri caldi corpi si donavano amore in un modo che mai avrei creduto possibile fino a poco tempo prima.  
Tu mi preparavi con quel lubrificante che aveva la fragranza dello stesso champagne che avevi bevuto poco prima, non so dove tu te lo fossi procurato, ma era in grado di estasiarmi più di qualsiasi altra cosa rendendo più meravigliosa e intensa la successiva penetrazione.  
Quanto mi entravi dentro, sinceramente per me era difficile descrivere le travolgenti sensazioni che provavo, a causa dell'annebbiamento della mia testa, più spingevi e tanto più io finivo con l’essere travolto dalla tua passione che mi esaltava come non mai.  
«Ah! Vik… tor…»  
«Yuu… ri, sei bol… len…te!»  
In quell’istante le nostre voci spezzati da quell’incredibile e intenso piacere, lasciavano impronte indelebili nelle nostre menti, almeno nel mio caso nel tuo non saprei ma immagino sia lo stesso.  
Sai Viktor, credo che un giorno di questi tutta l’intensità un giorno di quelli sarei esploso vittima della tua abilità  
Perché dovevi essere capace di sconvolgermi così? Sinceramente non lo sapevo, ma senza di te non sarei più stato in grado di vivere.


End file.
